For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10)
Story Four Arms is sent through a wall, rubbing his head afterwards. Negative Grey Meteor looks through the hole in the wall. Grey Meteor: Aw, poor baby! Did you finally meet you match, intellectually and physically?! Four Arms: Get real. Four Arms throws bricks at Grey Meteor, who melts through them with heat vision. Four Arms gets up and tackles Grey Meteor, who lifts and slams Four Arms into the ground. Four Arms grabs Grey Meteor’s leg, twisting it. Grey Meteor lifts his leg, spinning and launching Four Arms. Grey Meteor flies after Four Arms, being hit by laser blasts, not even flinching from them. Elektra was firing energy shots from a rooftop a distance away. Elektra: Agh! I feel so helpless! I can’t even scratch an Omnitrix morpher! Four Arms rolls backwards to avoid a fist, when Grey Meteor makes a sharp turn, slamming his arms into Four Arms. Four Arms flies back, and turns into Wildvine, stretching his root legs to catch himself. Wildvine: Brawn won’t work on you. Let’s try something different! Wildvine throws seed bombs, which erupt into vines, wrapping around Grey Meteor. Grey Meteor uses his ice breath to freeze the vines and break free, as Wildvine wraps around him. Grey Meteor grabs and slams Wildvine into the ground, who quickly recovers and stretches a fist. Voice: What is going on here?! Wildvine and Grey Meteor turn, seeing Azmuth teleport in. Azmuth: John Smith. (He looks at Grey Meteor.) And Albedo. I thought you were locked away. Grey Meteor: And I thought you would never come. Azmuth: Did you really think you could go unnoticed by the greatest mind in five galaxies? Grey Meteor: Did you ever think this was a trap? Grey Meteor transforms into Negative Ultimate Brainstorm, extending red mental hands that grab Azmuth. He groans, as Wildvine charges in, being knocked away by a telekinetic blast. Ultimate Brainstorm: I thank you, John Smith. The appearance of this intellectually inferior creature wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t warrant his attention. Elektra fires energy arrows, which are stopped mid-flight. Ultimate Brainstorm shoots them back at Elektra, who dodges. Ultimate Brainstorm then flies off with Azmuth. Elektra lands down by Wildvine, who reverts. John: Let’s move! The two stand, as they are surrounded by Squire robots. They charge in, as John charges, fists enveloped in mana. He jumps through and blasts them, as Elektra swings her energy blade, slicing through them. John crushes one of them, and then wields their scythe arms, throwing them and taking out other robots. He then presses his hands to the ground, earth spikes shooting out and destroying the remaining ones. Elektra: That was pointless. John: No. A diversion. To give Albedo enough time to get to his destination. (John’s eyes glow, then revert.) And I know where he is. Billions Tower. Elektra: Go. John nods, as he glows. John: Andata! (John then teleports away.) End Scene John is flying through a green space tunnel, when he’s blasted by a red space ray, knocking him out of the time stream. He crashes down in front of Billions Tower, as Negative Ultimate Clockwork appears. Ultimate Clockwork: Such a shame. Your primal thought process prevents you from realizing that I know everything you’re going to do. John: Why take Azmuth to Billions Tower? The everyday lab not good enough for you? Ultimate Clockwork: Hardly. This tower provides the technology I need to create a Cerebral Vortex, to drain Azmuth’s intelligence into my own! John: You have no clue what will happen if that works, do you? Ultimate Clockwork: I’ll be supreme! And you, won’t last that long. Ultimate Clockwork glows with a red aura, as the aura separates off him, creating four new Ultimate Clockwork clones. They transform, into Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey and Ultimate Diamondhead. Ultimate Clockwork then teleports away. John: Four Ultimate forms. I didn’t know Ultimate Clockwork could clone himself. Oh well. This is a job, for Pacifista! John takes a stance, but nothing happens. Ultimate Humungousaur looks to the others confused, while Ultimate Spidermonkey shrugs his shoulders. John: No Pacifista. Really?! Ultimate Humungousaur: Get him! Ultimate Humungousaur raises his arms, his hands morphing into gatling guns as he fires bone fragments. John jumps and spins, using air bending to create a vortex to knock them off course. Ultimate Spidermonkey walks around on his spider legs, spitting web and catching John’s body. John breathes a burst of flames, freeing himself, then shoots a fire whip at Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Big Chill appears, using ice flames to counter the fire, frozen waves approaching John. John motions his arms, the ice steaming and melting into water, which circles him. Ultimate Big Chill flies forward and uses ice flames, but John strikes with a water whip, encompassing and freezing Ultimate Big Chill. John: Let’s see you get out of that! Ultimate Diamondhead encases John in crystal, him being motionless. John breathes, as his body vibrates, allowing enough room to shatter the crystals. Ultimate Diamondhead unleashes waves of crystals at John, which he bends and maneuvers around, using them to cut off Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Humungousaur: Get him! Ultimate Humungousaur fires bone fragments, freeing Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill flies at John, who sinks down, heading towards Ultimate Diamondhead. Ultimate Diamondhead morphs his hand into a crystal drill, which John jumps over, using a crystal ramp. John impales Ultimate Diamondhead’s head with crystal, as he squeezes his fist, shattering it completely. Ultimate Diamondhead explodes into red energy. Ultimate Spidermonkey walks up on the crystals, dropping down on John. John forms a fireball in between his hands, then turns up, releasing a powerful fire blast. Ultimate Spidermonkey screams, as he explodes into red energy. Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Big Chill are on opposite sides of John, firing their attacks. John catches the bone fragments in a wind vortex, as he catches the ice flames with water bending. He spins, slamming the attacks into the other, Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Big Chill being destroyed. John: That was fun. But let’s not do it again. End Scene John arrives in the laboratory, where Azmuth was plugged into the Cerebral Vortex, it draining his brain and Ultimate Albedo absorbing his mind. Ultimate Albedo: You’re too late, John Smith! He releases energy blasts from his mind, destroying parts of the lab. Ultimate Albedo: I am now the most superior being in the universe! John: Not if I can, ugh! John sparks with red energy, cringing over. He is then forced onto the ground, bowing to Ultimate Albedo. Ultimate Albedo: Yes. All insignificant beings will bow to me. I am the smartest being to ever! (He stops and gasps.) No! Now I see the universe for what it is: We are all dust, bound by one enormous, universal force. No, not universal, not even multi-versal, this omni-versal force continues forever, in every direction through every reality. My lust for power, my jealousy of Azmuth, it isn't just evil, ultimately; it's pointless. I could never truly destroy you. You would only have not been not un-existent in what could have not now been the past, present, and partial future. To tear down and destroy is of no consequence or quality; to create is divine. Pesky Dust: Seriously? That’s what you imagine getting Azmuth’s brain will be like? Ultimate Albedo turns, noticing a white outline on the world. Pesky Dust flies in, making a purring sound. Ultimate Albedo: A Nemuina?! No! Ultimate Albedo awakens, still floating in midair. His brain is at its normal size, as Feedback has drained the energy from the Cerebral Vortex, Azmuth free from it. Pesky Dust flies around Ultimate Albedo. Pesky Dust: Did you think you’d actually succeed? I just let you think that for a moment so I could disable the vortex. Ultimate Albedo: No. NO! YOU TOOK MY UNDERSTANDING AWAY! Feedback extends his antenna, plugging into Ultimate Albedo’s Omnitrix symbol. He drains it and Ultimate Albedo, as he falls to the ground, reverted to his Galvan form. Feedback: Oh please. You don’t understand squat. Azmuth: That’s putting it mildly. Pesky Dust flies back over, as he and Feedback turn into Ditto. The two high five each other, as they merge back together. Ditto then reverts. Azmuth: Amazing. You can transform into any alien without the Omnitrix. Albedo could do that, but he needed that new stabilizer to do it after the Omnitrix was destroyed. John: I can use mana to tap into the latent DNA left in my system. Azmuth: That’s impossible! I need to experiment with that, see if it’s the true cause. John: It is. Azmuth: (Sighs) I’m glad you obtained the Omnitrix. No one else in this galaxy would use it as selflessly as you. Albedo: (Panting) You think you’ve finished me, haven’t you? (John and Azmuth turn, seeing Albedo standing.) Well, no one stops Albedo! Azmuth: (Sighs) This is getting tiresome. Just come back with me. Albedo: And go back to your prison? Never! Albedo transforms into a short round alien that resembles a cross of a turtle and a beetle. He has yellow arms and legs that end in stumps, his main body green. He has circle patterns on his stomach in red, yellow and blue. He has a blue shell, with a red rim and red spikes. Portaler: (Squeaks incomprehensibly.) John: Huh? Portaler laughs evilly, as the pattern on its stomach and his antennas glow, opening a portal behind him. Portaler then curls up and rolls backwards into the portal. John runs forward, but the portal closes. John: Darn! I’ve lost his mana! Azmuth: He must be off planet. He’ll re-appear when he’s ready. John: When he has a plan for world domination and destruction. Azmuth: Yes. Though there are more important things to worry about. Well, have a good one. (Azmuth teleports away.) John: So you just leave?! So that’s what that feels like. Characters *John Smith *Elektra *Azmuth (first re-appearance) Villains *Albedo Aliens By John *Four Arms *Wildvine *Pesky Dust (First re-appearance) *Feedback *Ditto (cameo) By Albedo *Grey Meteor (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Brainstorm (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Clockwork (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Big Chill (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Diamondhead (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Albedo *Portaler (first appearance) Trivia *Albedo quotes Lt. Surge from Pokémon with the line "Aw, poor baby!" *Albedo gives a direct quote from the canon OV once he "allegedly" gets Azmuth's brain. *Grey Meteor is the only non-ultimate form Albedo used. *This is the first time John has used Pesky Dust. *John's powers have increased dramatically, as he was able to fight off four Ultimate forms by himself. *This episode reveals John no longer has access to Pacifista. *Portaler is the first regular alien to be unlocked in Omniverse. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Albedo Arc